Voyagers!: The perilous journey of Sybil
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: The female Paul Revere? History claims her to be, but at 16, Sybil Ludington rode further, under more treacherous conditions. What happened if she didn't make it? And how can Bogg and Jeffrey save her, and the American Revolution from a drastic outcome?
1. Grave circumstances

**April 26****th**** 1777**

**Patterson, New York**

The abrupt banging upon the front door made Sybil jump. She had heard the hoof beats and shouting from a distance and hoped that the frantic rider was not heading toward her home. Being the daughter of a Colonel that worked under General George Washington, Sybil had no doubt the ruckus was to warn her father. Colonel Henry Ludington was leader and founder of the 7th Duchess County militia and he was responsible for over four hundred soldiers. The Ludingtons were also farmers and owned a mill. General Washington had allowed the Colonel and his men to return home and invest some time in planting the spring crops.

Sybil had just tucked in the youngest bunch of her eleven siblings. A few others were still below, helping her mother Abigail clean up for the evening and listening to their father tell stories by the fireside. She would have to fetch them next. It was a struggle to get them to sleep on any given night, but with the powerful rain and wind lashing against the windows, they were scared to close their eyes. Sybil also had to make sure they were bundled up so as not to catch a cold. Their two-story home was sturdy and warm enough. Her father didn't deny his large family any comforts, but they still lived a humble life. Sybil admonished her brothers and sisters to stay in their rooms, while she hurried to the landing to see what the commotion was. She remained on the top of the stairs and peeked down. When her father spoke business, he didn't appreciate an audience.

Colonel Ludington rushed to open the door; he was always on guard at all hours of the day and night ever since the Revolutionary war began two years earlier. Sybil watched curiously as a drenched young man staggered inside, nearly collapsing into her father's arms. He looked to be about her age of sixteen. Sybil's mother rose from her spot by the fireplace and gasped in alarm.

"Henry! Who is it? He looks sickly."

"It's a messenger boy, Abby. Set up a chair for him by the fire and bring some tea… and hot water for his feet, make haste!"

Abigail and her daughter Rebecca rushed to the pantry to prepare it. The messenger removed his coat and hat and wrung his hands by the warmth of the flame. It took him a moment to find his voice, but then he finally blurted out his disturbing news.

"The…the British are burning…" He started to choke.

Colonel Ludington grasped his shoulders. "Tell me, boy! What's burning?" He brushed a hand across the boy's forehead. He was certainly burning with fever. "Besides your skin."

"The British soldiers have taken over Danbury, Connecticut, sir! General Tryon and nearly two thousand men have come into the vicinity from the Long Island Sound and…"

Rebecca was so frightened she dropped a dish. _"Father!_ They'll kill us all! Danbury is only twenty-five miles away from here."

"Hush, child, you'll frighten the others. It will be all right…here, let's pick up this glass before someone gets hurt." Abigail consoled her and knelt down to retrieve it.

The soldier looked at her wearily, then rested his gaze on the swirling embers, his eyes filled with tears.

"They landed in Fairfield with six warships some time in the early afternoon. They were looking for Continental army supplies."

"And they may just get them, I had told General Washington the supplies were poorly guarded. What else happened, boy?"

The messenger gripped his teacup and sipped it to soothe his nerves. "The British were marking up the property and homes of the British loyalists to protect _them_…but the rest are in danger! It's been chaos since this afternoon, sir! They've taken the whole storage of foodstuffs, and drank up the grog and rum! They're now they are burning down the entire settlement!"

Colonel Ludington stood up promptly and rammed his fist against the table.

"This is an outrage! Crazed drunken fools! How that man Tryon was made governor of New York is…_ack!_ Never mind that! I must organize my militia…"

"_Henry! _Four hundred soldiers! They are scattered across miles! There may not be time to assemble them!" Abigail bemoaned. "It's so dangerous!"

"Abby, I have to try!"

The Colonel gazed at the young man worriedly. There was no way he was going to make the forty-mile ride in this storm. His condition was too weakened with exhaustion and the onset of a severe cold. He went to retrieve his overcoat and hat.

Sybil watched the exchange with a palpitating heart and a deep resolve. She ran down the stairs, her dark blonde hair spilled out of the messy braid her younger sister Anna had designed earlier. She tugged on her father's arm.

"Father! I can do it! I know this area very well and can make the warning."

"Absolutely not! It's past nine already and the woods are too dangerous."

"Father, please! You have no one else to make the call out in this vicinity. Just draw me up a map of the fastest route." Sybil insisted.

Abigail ran up to her husband distressed. "Do not listen to her, Henry! She means well, but you cannot possibly…"

Colonel Ludington gazed at his daughter with swelling pride. She had certainly come of age since he saw her last and was always eager to take on any task. Life in the colonies was hard, but Sybil and her mother were strong women that managed home and hearth very fine. She stared at him with a determination burning in her soulful green eyes; extinguishing whatever fears he had about the journey. Sybil was an accomplished rider and had her own horse named Star. He was just one-years old, but as swift as any other.

"I know it's dangerous, but please father…if nobody does this, people could die!"

The Colonel nodded firmly and rushed to get a quill and parchment.

**-Oo-**

**June 5****th,**** 1777**

**Danbury, Connecticut**

A sharp whistle pierced the air and two figures careened into a soft plot of grassland. Phineas Bogg rolled over after a moment's rest and his dark boot struck a small, wooden tombstone. He glanced around swiftly and his blue eyes grew larger. He gulped and pulled at his young partner's collar, dragging him to his feet.

_"Uhh,_ let's get off here, Jeff, this is a…a graveyard." He stammered.

_"Oh!_ Sorry!"

Jeffrey Jones leaped up and ran off the grass onto a nearby dirt road. He peered closely at the land; the entire field was littered with headstones and haphazardly dug plots. It seemed to stretch out for acres, taking the place of an abandoned cornfield. There wasn't even a gate surrounding it. Something about it didn't feel right. Phineas approached him slowly, taking a deep breath and wrinkling his nose. The air smelled rank, with a hint of burnt timbers and ashes. He sniffed again; hoping that the further odor he distinguished wasn't charred flesh. Phineas soon got a queer feeling about the environs and the hairs upon his arms stood on end. All life had ceased to thrive in this area and it wasn't just because they had landed in a massive graveyard. The befuddled look on Jeffrey's face told him he wasn't alone in his assumptions.

"Bogg, look at the headstones. The ones that are marked all have the same date of death, April 27th 1777…some are the day before and some are a few days after. That's so weird. This is like the Twilight Zone."

"I don't know where that country is, but it's certainly a _dead_ zone." Phineas shrugged.

A chill crept up Jeffrey's spine and he drew closer to Phineas and clutched his sleeve. The older Voyager put a protective arm around him and they moved away from the grave site. Phineas strained to hear for any clopping of hooves or the sounds of human chatter. He heard neither. It was time to find out the inevitable. Phineas opened his omni and the red light beeped, it was a strident noise compared to the deathlike tranquility of the area. He peered closely at the settings.

"Well, we're in North America, more to the East, The map is showing New York, but…I don't think this is it. How's your geography, kid?"

Jeffrey took the omni from Phineas and pointed out the globe. "More like Connecticut, it doesn't feel like New York, but they are very close to each other…and it _is_ the 18th Century. The colonies were just coming up."

"Yeah, the land would be sparsely populated…but something tells me this graveyard shouldn't be here. Let's keep walking, maybe we'll find a town or at least one person to give us answers."

The Voyagers continued their trek up the dirt road until they came to a scorched, white sign lying in the center. Phineas knelt down and wiped some of the ash off.

"_Welcome to Danbury, Connecticut_. Some welcome, huh?"

"I don't get it, I've visited Connecticut in my time and I've never heard of an event like this."

Phineas put his hands upon his knees and glanced up at Jeffrey. "Well kid, that's why we got the red light."

Phineas stood up tall and glanced ahead. The singed odor was stronger here and the pale grass showed evidence of having been burned. He put his hands on his hips with a wry smile.

"Something tells me Danbury is a ghost town now…but, why aren't the survivors rebuilding?"

"Bogg, look again, I don't think there's anyone left _to_ rebuild."

Jeffrey had that peculiar expression in his brow that told Phineas he was lost in historical thought. Any moment the boy would somehow put the clues together and tell him what went wrong– at least he hoped. Either way, they were bound to meet up with somebody. Hundreds of people just don't drop dead within days of each other for no reason. Phineas wondered if a sudden plague had struck. He remembered the horrifying scene when he had come to Jamestown, Virginia during the 'starving time.' Over five hundred settlers died of starvation and a mysterious disease, but Phineas discovered the truth even before he read the guidebook. Most of the settlers had somehow been poisoned with arsenic and not long after the rats that infested the colony brought upon the plague. He shuddered, trying to dispel the gruesome images from his mind. That voyage was not long before he had met Jeffrey and he was grateful that the boy wasn't there to witness the calamity.

Jeffrey paced around, he scratched his curls and then his eyes glowed in recognition and he raised his finger.

"_I know!_ The British soldiers torched Danbury in a raid in 1777, but I don't remember reading about them killing anybody…at least not all these poor people. A small American regiment stopped the raid."

"That's good, Jeff. Do you know _how_ the regiment stopped them? Was there a warning?" Phineas grew excited. "Like…like Paul Revere, maybe?"

Jeffrey nodded fast. "Yeah…that sounds familiar…_maybe he…"_

"No, not Paul Revere, Sybil Ludington, poor, young, Sybil."

An elderly, parched voice cut through the conversation and Jeffrey nearly jumped out of his skins. He immediately hid behind Phineas. An old man hobbled closer, leaning upon a twisted, cherrywood cane. Misery was ingrained in his face and his dark eyes were downcast. He wore ragged, loose clothing. His dingy tights hung low and bunched up around his buckled shoes. He was covered with bits of grass and dust and nursing a wound upon his right arm. If Jeffrey didn't know any better, he would have thought the man crawled right out from the grave.

"The warning never came through, the regiment was too late to get itself together and the British soldiers wound up killing nearly the whole lot of them, not to mention their families. It was a brutal, senseless slaughter. They had gotten what they wanted, but became greedy and drunk. The battle raged for days afterward."

Phineas approached the old man and held out his hand. The old man shook it; his grip was calloused and tight.

"It appears that way, _Mr..._?"

"Sorry to frighten you. My name is Clifton. I was living here with my son and his family when it happened. I had three grandchildren. I was just visiting their graves. All of them are dead from the fire. It ate up the entire house in minutes. Those dirty British heathens! I'll never regret leaving that bedeviled country as long as I live." He said tearfully. "A parent should never, ever, have to bury a child. It's almost against the laws of nature in my book."

Phineas slumped his shoulders and tilted his head wearily. He and Clifton started walking into the town and Jeffrey quickly followed.

"I'm very sorry, Clifton. This…this _never _should have happened. You mentioned a name of a girl…who was she?"

"Sybil was the eldest daughter of Colonel Henry Ludington. She was a bright, pretty young thing and came from a very large family of twelve. Her father was head of the militia that tried to fight these British pigs."

"Was _she_ supposed to give the warning?" Jeffrey piped up, getting over his irrational fears.

They all stopped before a desolate home, it was burned to the ground. All that was left standing was the partial remains of a windmill squeaking in the stiff breeze.

"This was our place. My son and I built it together many years ago."

"I'm sure it was…majestic." Phineas offered, trying to find the right words. He didn't know what he could say to quell the man's grief.

Clifton faced them. "Sybil was sent out from her home in the late evening, around nine-thirty or ten-o'clock I'd say. The messenger they had was too weak to travel anymore. He had just made it long enough to warn Colonel Ludington, but now all his soldiers had to be told. They were home for a while by command of General Washington."

Jeffrey wondered if the future founding father was somehow caught in the raid.

"Was Washington here when it happened?"

"No…the General was up in Peekskill. This was Ludington's territory. His soldiers lived within forty or so miles from one another, a very, very long stretch for such a young girl to ride. Not to mention it was raining fierce that night! She was supposed to knock on as many doors as possible and tell them. I know she had reached a few. The Ludingtons lived twenty-five miles from here, in Kent, New York, but you could still see the flames. I really don't know what became of General Washington, some say he was killed the week after the fires, there hasn't been word since...but I honestly wasn't paying much attention." He sighed. Clifton was too bereaved to worry about the war and politics.

"Oh, no! This is terrible! It's all wrong!" Jeffrey groaned.

The history of America as he knew it had come to a standstill once again. He glanced up at Phineas and had an idea that the Voyager, while concerned about George Washington, was more worried about Sybil's whereabouts. Phineas Bogg was a fierce protector of damsels in distress.

Clifton scratched his head and banged his cane against the grass. "I don't know what could have happened to Sybil! There are many dangers out there. After General Washington heard the news, he had search parties sent out to look for her, but she vanished without a trace."

Phineas' heart sank for Sybil. The poor girl must have somehow gotten off track and lost, and was most likely killed before she could send out all the warnings. There was no sense to look for her now. Jeffrey noticed Clifton was shaking and he calmly went next to him and held his arm.

"My friend is right. This never should have happened and it never will…we'll…we'll find Sybil."

"Oh my lad, you mean it never will _again._ Maybe you'll find Sybil's…remains. You cannot change what's come to pass." Clifton replied choked up.

Jeffrey was about to rebut him, but Phineas shook his head and tapped the omni.

"Come on, Jeff…there's nothing more to see here. We need to…get back to…_um,_ Clifton, before we go, what was the date that this happened?"

"The Brits stormed into town around 4pm on April 26th this year."

"What about Sybil, what time did she…well, when do you think she was _lost?"_

"It's hard to tell, son. It could have been anywhere between eleven onward. She must have been a number of miles from home by then…I'd say deep into the woods."

Clifton raised his head toward the empty shell of his home. "Something tells me the town may have been lost either way. Timber and brick are one thing, they can be restored…but all those lives…if only the soldiers knew…_if only_…"

He let out a sob and crouched over, falling onto his knees. He covered over his face with his hands. The Voyagers glanced sadly at one another. Phineas wanted to console him, but Jeffrey held him back. He truly understood the man's grief, but he also knew that in this instance it was in his and Phineas' power to change the course of time and the tragic events. Jeffrey adjusted the dials on the omni.

"Remember, Bogg…we _can_ fix this. We should leave now."

Phineas sniffled and clutched Jeffrey's hand. "You're right. Sybil needs our help…Washington…" He cast a mournful glance at the graves. "They all do."


	2. Outlaws

"…_Soldier, soldier, will you marry me, With your musket, fife and drum? Oh, how can I marry such a pretty girl as you, When I have no pants to put on? Off to the tailor she did go, As fast as she could run, Bought him a pair, the best that was there, And the soldier put them on. Soldier, soldier, will you marry me, With your musket, fife and drum? Well, how can I marry such a pretty girl as you, With a wife and three kids back home?"_

The rain pelted her body and the winds whirled around her, sending her cape flipping over her head numerous times. A slew of songs played over in her mind and the last one about a manipulative soldier she sang aloud. Her mother wouldn't have approved of such a song, admonishing her that a woman should not barter for any man. There were much worse songs she could have thought of. She had oftentimes heard the soldiers belting them out as they traipsed around in jolly or frisky spirits. Lately, her mind was laden with nursery rhymes and child ditties because she was always tending to her brothers and sisters.

'_Keep your focus, Sybil! You made it this far! It's only about another ten miles and then you can go home!'_ She thought.

Even if she didn't make it to every household, the soldiers promised to continue the warning and had already began preparing for a battle. Her throat was hoarse from shouting over and over. Her arm ached from prodding Star with her large staff to keep a steady gallop through the mud, and rapping on the doors.

"_The British are burning Danbury! Muster at Ludington's!"_

Was she crazy to take on such a feat? She understood her mother's worry and her father's grave hesitation. She had never been away from home by herself after darkness settled. In the daytime, Sybil knew the forests and neighboring fields, but at night they loomed dense and untamed. Spindly tree branches jutted out, as if attempting to claw her. She had to keep ducking her head to protect her eyes from the flying twigs and brambles. Scratches already formed upon her face and arms. Her fingers tingled from the cold air.

Her parents would have severely chastised her if they found out she turned down the horseback rider who offered to accompany her on the warning trek. She had reached the town of Carmel, but insisted that the rider go Eastward and warn those she may have missed. The village bells pealed loudly, like music to her ears. It meant the soldiers were gathering and they heeded her cries. Her warnings were further taken seriously when they saw the flames rising in the distance. Now she was stuck in the forests again and the rain still fell in buckets. The thunder and lightning frightened Star, but he was a brave gelding.

Sybil was growing exhausted, she and Star headed toward Mahopac pond, there were almost a mile between each home in this area. A few weeks prior there had been snow on the ground, and now it had turned to slush and mud. It covered over her boots and soiled the lower half of her dress. She had to ignore it, because it was necessary that she walk Star to find her way. Sybil secured the musket on her shoulder. Her father made her carry it for protection.

She often heard stories of the outlaws that camped out in the woods. They were known as 'Skinners.' They were British loyalists, but neither friend nor foe to the warring militias. They stole whatever they could get their grubby hands on and then sold them to the armies. The women of the towns told fearful tales in hushed whispers of these vulgar men and they admonished one another to never walk the woods alone, day or night. Sybil worried more for Star than herself, if the skinners took him, the rest of her father's men would not be warned in time.

It was most likely after the midnight hour, but Sybil continued her journey fearlessly. The aroma of roasted meat halted her in her tracks. She held onto Star's muzzle and stroked him to keep quiet. The smell was coming from less than ten yards away and she noticed smoke billowing from between a few trees. Her troublesome thoughts had become realities. The outlaws were camped out within the underbrush. She was able to see silhouettes of their makeshift, ragged tents. Through the rainfall she heard their harsh voices and snide laughter.

"I'm going to have to go the other way, Star, I can't let them see you." She found herself talking to the horse.

Sybil mounted her horse, but the sudden action made her dizzy and she keeled forward. She started to have a choking fit.

"This can't happen now!" She groaned. "I will not get sick!"

Sybil slid her body off Star before she literally fell to the grass. She stumbled and clutched his reigns. She attempted to lead Star on foot again when a rough hand painfully gripped her shoulder. She froze as the figure drew her toward him and whispered in her ear with hot, whiskey tainted breath.

"Why hullo, _dearie!_ Where do you think you're going on such a fine night as this?"

Sybil was too frightened to turn, but the man swung her to face him. She raised her chin defiantly.

"I…I must continue! The British have burned down Danbury and are coming in this direction. I have to warn my father's soldiers!" Sybil clamped her mouth with her hand. She hadn't meant to mention her father. The outlaws despised the regiments and they could make trouble for him and his soldiers later.

The man shook her forcibly. "Oh, is that so? And who might your father be? _Hmm?"_

"I'm _not _telling you! You fiend!"

Sybil raised her boot and kicked him in the shin. The man dropped his hold on her and she grappled for her musket, however another pair of gnarled hands yanked her hair and pulled her onto the soggy ground. She desperately searched for her staff, but it had fallen and sank into the mud. Sybil glanced up terrified. Two more outlaws stood beside her in dingy clothes–smiling. They tossed her musket from hand to hand teasingly. Sybil lunged for it but they pushed her down again. She fell on her side and her cheek struck a rock. She gasped in pain and sat up, holding her face.

"You…you give that back! I must warn the people! Your lives are in danger too…let me pass!" She cried.

"I like this girl's spunk…ain't she a pretty little miss?" A tall, black-bearded one spoke. He knelt down and ran his thumb across her tear-stained cheek and over her full lips. Sybil spit upon him, but he just wiped it off and grinned.

"She'll be sure to tell us yet, boys. I gather we can make quite a small fortune for her return…come on! Let's get the party started!"

Thunder crashed and lightning crackled, but no one heard Sybil scream as the outlaws encircled her menacingly.

**-Oo-**

Phineas and Jeffrey landed in a small field, just narrowly missing a giant puddle of muddy water. The rain poured on them and they jumped up. Jeffrey grasped his ears from the incessant clanging of bells and pounding thunder.

"Bogg! What is going on here?" He shouted.

"I'm not sure! We need to get to town and out of this rain…" Phineas sniffed the air and then saw a bright, crimson glow in the distance. He grasped Jeffrey and pointed.

"It looks like the fires have started! Sybil must have been here already! The town is already evacuating!"

Phineas and Jeffrey ran toward the commotion. The villagers were in a panic and the men were loading carts and wagons with their wives and children, food surplus, and most precious possessions. They were attempting to send them ahead of the advancing British army. There was no sign of Sybil. Phineas opened the omni and it was still blinking red. Jeffrey noticed an elderly woman struggling to lift a trunk onto her wagon and he ran to help her. He grasped the handles and shoved it up and she smiled gratefully.

"Young boy! It's a terrible night for all, come on my wagon and get warm, we need to get out of here. The British will burn us out next!"

"I can't ma'am…I'm…I'm looking for someone."

Phineas hurried over to them. He helped the woman up into the back of the wagon.

"Please ma'am, do you know where we can find Sybil Ludington?"

The woman adjusted her bonnet over her stark white hair. "Ludington? He's the leader of the troops…I don't know of a Sybil…"

"It's his daughter! She had to pass through here, she's the one who got the town on alert." Jeffrey explained quickly.

The woman grasped her cheeks. "Oh my, yes! There was a girl shouting about in the thoroughfare and it woke me straight out of bed! It frightened me to death! My grandson William offered to ride with her through the forest but she refused and kept on going."

"What did she look like?"

"It was hard to tell, but I noticed she had long blonde hair, fair skinned, a rather healthy, robust girl I'd say...she had to be to make such a trek on this night."

Phineas pushed his hair back; the rain kept pouring into his eyes. Both he and Jeffrey and scores of others were drenched and shivering.

"Can you tell me what direction?"

"She went South toward Mahopac!" They heard a soldier call out. "Is there a problem, sir?"

Phineas ran up to him. "We…we were…_uhh_…"

"Colonel Ludington sent us after her to make sure she finished the ride safely, but we lost her for a little while, then our…our wagon broke down right before we came here." Jeffrey added, to help his partner.

Phineas discreetly patted his back. He looked at the tired, red-haired soldier earnestly.

"Please, do you have a horse? Just one. We must find her."

"William! Give the young gent a horse, we can't take 'em all anyway!" The elderly lady exclaimed as she poked her head out the wagon.

William led them to his barn, there were two horses left inside and Phineas chose the bigger, dark brown one. He seemed more nimble and would blend in with the trees so Sybil didn't know they were following. It was important the she carried her ride through to completion.

"I can't thank you enough! Now hurry and get your family out of here." He admonished William.

William shook his hand and was about to run out when he stopped by the barn doors.

"Hold on, sir! You must be careful out there too."

"Oh we will! A little rain and lightning won't stop us." Phineas replied, hoisting Jeffrey up.

"No…not that, I meant from the skinners. They like to camp out in those woods all the time and they steal horses. They are a real dangerous bunch of cutthroats and outlaws! There's been a number of reports about them in the last month or so. I don't want to imagine what they would do to a young girl should they…" William stopped ranting so he wouldn't alarm Jeffrey. He smiled at them.

"Do take care of your boy."

Phineas felt Jeffrey grasp his hand as he untangled the horse's reigns and he glanced up at him with a small smile.

"My boy knows he's very well taken care of, thanks for your concern."

"There are some coats hanging in the back, should be a fit! God's speed! I really hope you find Sybil!"

William ran from the barn to gather the rest of his belongings and leave the town. Phineas hurried to grab the navy blue coats. He threw it over his soaking white shirt and handed the other to Jeffrey. Jeffrey put it on, the fit was too big, but he was very chilly. Phineas climbed upon the horse, and sat in front of Jeffrey.

"Bogg, you heard what he said? What if…what if those bandits already captured her? That's a good reason for the light to be red."

Phineas gripped the reigns and stared pensively beyond the crowded trees.

"Then you know it's entirely up to us to rescue her, hold on tight to me, Jeff."

Without another word, Phineas squeezed his legs against the horse for a canter and they raced off into the storm.


	3. Time and unforeseen

"_Father and I went down to camp Along with Captain Gooding And there we saw the men and boys As thick as hasty pudding…Yankee doodle, keep it up…Yankee doodle dandy! Mind the music and the step and with the girls be handy!"_

James, the so-called leader of the bandits with a scraggly black beard, leaned over and stroked Sybil's cheek. She attempted to bite his finger and he drew his hand back with a laugh.

"I tell ya, this one is _spunky!_ We'll hafta do a coin toss to see which one of us blokes gets to be so _handy!"_

The others all laughed and downed more liquor. Sybil curled her body up and tried to scoot away from the carousing outlaws. However, if she went back any further, she would be caught in the rain. She was grateful the downpour had ebbed, as did the thunder and lightning, but it continued as a steady mist. The smells of the men sickened her, but she kept her constitution firm. She would not show them any weakness. They carried on roasting a rabbit dinner and singing mock colonial songs. Each taking a turn belting out the verses until her head spun.

"_There was Captain Washington, upon a slapping stallion, A-giving orders to his men, I guess there was a million!"_

"_And then the feathers on his hat, they looked so' tarnal fin-a…I wanted pockily to get to give to my Jemima!"_

Sybil looked at her poor horse. James had been decent enough to throw a tarp over him after realizing his value. Star pawed at the grass and kept whinnying. The youngest of the bandits rose up with a leather switch and whacked Star's back.

"You shut yerself up! You'll wake the dead!" He fumed. "I'll turn ya into glue, is what I'll do!"

Sybil gasped and jumped up. She grabbed the bandit's arm and tugged it away before he could strike Star again.

"Keep your hands off him! That's my horse! You have no right to hurt him!" She shouted.

The bandit shrugged her off and pushed her onto the ground.

"Get back in your place, girl! James! I think we need to tie this one up! She's bound to try something!"

James dug into his meal and waved his hands. "Do what you like! There's rope in the sack. Just keep it down, ya hear?"

The young bandit glanced deviously at Sybil and licked his lips. His deep-set gray eyes hinted of his treacherous motives and she rose to her feet and backed away with her arms out.

"You keep away from me! My father is a Colonel for General Washington's army! When he find out what you have done to me, he'll have his soldiers string you up by your toenails!"

"They'll never find us…they're too busy with the Brits and Tories and killing each other to even care right now…my, but you are a pretty thing when angered! Ain't she?" He turned to his friends and they raised their flasks in agreement.

While his back was turned and the others were still lounging at ease, Sybil took the chance and ran as fast as she could away from the campsite. She hated to leave Star, but as long as they had some collateral, they wouldn't hurt him. She tried to duck into bushes as the bandits scrambled to make chase. Sybil darted past the trees and protruding branches, whacking them out of her way. She was determined not to let anything slow her up. She had to find the main path of the forest and she kept sprinting on until her breath was ragged.

**-Oo-**

Phineas didn't want to admit to Jeffrey that he might be lost. He had gone off in the right direction, but the roads and forest pathways forked and twisted. He commended Sybil to Jeffrey for her knowledge of the surrounding terrain in the pitch darkness. He slowed the horse to a trot, hoping to hear for any noises.

"Are we close to her yet, Bogg?"

"I don't know, Jeff…she could be anywhere in these woods. I just hope we aren't too late."

Jeffrey shuddered. "Me either! That would be awful."

"Just keep your eyes and ears open…"

"Maybe I should keep my nostrils open too, it smells like something is cooking around here."

Phineas took a whiff of air. Amidst the damp scent of leaves, pine needles, and moist dirt, he caught the scent of a roasted rabbit. It reminded him how hungry he was getting, but he shrugged it off. They could eat and rest when Sybil was out of harm's way.

"Follow your nose, Bogg." Jeffrey pointed straight ahead.

"This isn't cereal, kid."

Jeffrey gaped at him. "Hey, how did you know about that?"

"1963, Froot loops…history isn't all about war and strife. I stopped in a diner for some breakfast and they had this huge sign advertising a new colorful cereal." He grinned. _"Ehh,_ well, I was really at the March on Washington, I had to stop the assassination of King during his speech."

"Wow…and to think…he winds up getting killed later anyway. That's so sad, sometimes I wonder if…"

Phineas glanced at him sympathetically. "Wonder what, Jeff?"

Jeffrey shrugged and let out a plume of air. "It doesn't matter. The important thing is that King was able to make his inspirational speech."

Phineas reached behind him and patted Jeffrey's arm. He was keen to his feelings. Jeffrey wondered if it was worth it at all to prevent a tragedy for a person only to have one occur later.

"It's really just…time and unforeseen occurrences…"

"But it _is_ foreseen! By the Voyagers! They can stop it."

"Sometimes in cases like that they are seeing it after the fact, Jeffrey…a Voyager has to keep history in alignment, good or tragic. I don't know what it's all about, but even the Voyagers know that there is some kind of guiding force out there. I've come to learn that humans don't _really_ know what tomorrow is going to bring, ya know? _Ahh_...don't worry yourself over it, kid. Our work is here and now. Let's just focus on Sybil."

Jeffrey clutched Phineas' waist tighter. His partner was right. They had a job to do in the present.

"Okay, Bogg. You're the boss."

Phineas continued to trot the horse forward and then he decided to slow down. He slid off and patted the horse to keep steady. Jeffrey remained on top.

"Why did you get down?"

"I see a little bit of light through those trees, not too far. It must be a campsite. It will be easier to get there on foot…" Phineas boots sank into the mud and he groaned. "But not cleaner."

"If that's bad, I can imagine Sybil in her colonial dress. She must be freezing, because I'm brick cold…even if it is April."

"Yeah, you really come to admire these people, Jeff. They risked life and limb to…"

A loud rustling silenced Phineas and he quickly raised a finger to his lips. It was coming from a few yards ahead. Phineas peered closer, trying to make out the figure in the darkness. It was too large to be a forest creature.

"What if it's a bear?" Jeffrey's voice trembled.

He didn't have to wonder for long when the figure drew closer and let out a shriek of distress.

"Help me! _Please help me!"_

Phineas went into defense mode. "We got her, kid! Stay on that horse!"

"But, Bogg!"

"I said stay!"

Phineas sprinted closer to the bushes and Sybil clamored out of them, covered in leaves and thorns and crying hysterically. She ran straight into his open arms. She took a look at him and her eyes widened fearfully. Believing he was another outlaw, she thrashed at his chest until Phineas grasped her wrists and held her firm.

"Stop it, Sybil! I'm a friend! I'm here to help! It's all right! It's _okay_…I'm _here_…_you're safe."_ His voice softened as Sybil's cries became whimpers and she clutched him.

"Please…they're coming behind me! They are so vile! They have my horse and musket…my staff…please help me get away from them." She cowered.

Phineas glanced down at her with pity and stroked her mussed hair. She buried her face in his shoulder and murmured thanks over and over. Phineas' temper grew hotter as he imagined how the outlaws intended to harm Sybil. He held her away from him gently and stared at her tear-streaked face. She had calmed down and glanced up with starry-eyed wonder.

"Of course we're going to help you. I promise you those men will do no more harm. I always keep my promises."

He compassionately pulled out a few leaves and twigs from her hair and led her quickly to Jeffrey.

"Sybil, I'm Phineas Bogg and this is my…my nephew, Jeffrey. I want you to get on the horse with him and hide among the trees. Can you do that, Jeff?"

"Sure, Bogg. Come on, Sybil, hop on."

Sybil faced Phineas and shook her head adamantly. _"No! _You cannot face them alone! They'll kill another man instantly. They're dangerous!"

Phineas gazed toward the forests, hearing angry voices fast approaching. He narrowed his eyes and his expression darkened.

"They have not dealt with the likes of me, Sybil. I can be just as dangerous."

Jeffrey stared at his partner and wondered if Phineas was bluffing. The Voyager didn't even like to use weapons, how dangerous could he be? A deep worry spread through him and he grabbed Phineas' shoulder.

"Bogg! Sybil is right! You can't take them all on! Get on the horse, maybe we can charge at them. We can throw them off guard!"

"Sybil needs to finish her ride with her own horse…I'm going back to get him."

Sybil fell against Phineas again and hugged him. "Oh, thank you! He's really just a gelding! His name is Star."

Phineas put her in front of Jeffrey. "Sybil, you know the routes and clearings…go and hide! That's an order! Sybil…I…_we_…were sent here by your father to guard you, but we lost you in the storm. You've done fine on your own and you will continue… on your own."

Sybil gripped the reigns and glanced at Jeffrey. "I'm going to do as he says…Mr. Bogg, cut through the trees here, you'll see their campsite!"

"Bogg! Please be careful!" Jeffrey's voice shook.

"You know me, you can't keep a good Voy…_pirate_…down!" Phineas winked and ran off into the woods.

**-Oo-**

Sybil reared the horse and charged in the opposite direction, cutting down a road that was shrouded by dense thickets. She brought the horse to a walk and then climbed off. Jeffrey followed.

"I think we should just wait here for Bogg." He told her. He didn't want to be too far removed from his partner. "To bad horses can't duck."

"He's not a noisy one. Star made much more racket than he…_shhh!_ I hear them!"

Sybil grabbed Jeffrey and the crouched into the bushes, making sure the horse was concealed behind a tree. The outlaws were coming along down the other road fast, cussing and complaining over the stupidity of the youngest in their group.

_"She couldn't have gotten too far! She's weak and on foot!"_

_"When I find that girl I'm going to rip her by her hair and …"_

The younger bandit's threats were so deplorable that Sybil covered her ears and softly cried. Jeffrey felt pity on her and cringed. He put a hand on her arm to keep her balanced.

"Don't worry, Sybil. Don't listen to that. Bogg knows what he's doing. He'll get us out of here safely."

"Are you sure?" She sniffled.

"Believe me, Bogg can really hold his own when he has to."

Sybil wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. She felt very drained. "He seems so brave and forthright…I don't remember him on my father's regiment."

_"Umm_...that's because he's with Washington's regiment. When the fires started this afternoon he was assigned to assess the damages. I'm an orphan and we go everywhere together, so I came along. We didn't make it until just about an hour ago. Your father told us that you rode out and Bogg insisted that we try and find you…just to keep an eye on things."

Jeffrey hated lying to the girl, but it wouldn't matter anyway once they left the time zone. There would be no proof they had ever been here, except for Sybil's word and a few others they spoke to. Another five minutes passed and Jeffrey's legs ached from crouching. The woods had grown silent again, save for the pattering of raindrops. He nudged Sybil, who was rocking to and fro beneath her cloak to keep warm. She looked in prayer. Jeffrey waited until she raised her round eyes to his. He smiled at her, deciding she was a very attractive girl.

_'Too young for Bogg, and too old for me…'_ He sighed inwardly, and then snapped to attention. _'What in the world am I thinking? We're here for a rescue, not for romance!'_

Jeffrey almost wanted to laugh aloud. Phineas Bogg's romantic wiles were starting to rub off on him, but he wasn't ready for all that trouble yet. He scooted closer to her.

"Sybil, I think it's safe and we can…_Mmmph!"_

"_Jeffrey!_ Let him go, you…._Aughh!"_

Both Jeffrey and Sybil were apprehended from behind and the outlaws muffled their shouts with grimy hands. They were dragged to their feet and found it difficult to put up a struggle under their rigid clutches.

"_Ahh!_ So you found help, aye? Now we got the two of ya! And another horse!" James sneered. "You're _both_ coming with us, we are no longer playing games!"

The bandits dragging them toward the main road and Jeffrey's eyes widened with hope. Phineas would surely be coming for them soon.


	4. Muster at Ludington's!

The outlaws showed little mercy as they tugged and pulled the stricken young people across the sodden road. Now that they had two horses and the rain had slowed to a drizzle, they were going to make an escape and plot out a hefty ransom. Sybil was oddly subdued, fearing the rugged backhand of her captor should she try and scream again. Jeffrey, however, squirmed and cried out for his release, repeating a name over and over.

"Bogg! Bogg! _Help us!"_ Jeffrey shouted into the woods. "Bogg! We need you!"

"Who's Bogg? _Arr, _just you shut up, boy, or I'll slice ya!" James warned.

Out in the distance they heard a deep voice echo a response.

"Jeffrey I'm coming! _I'm coming!"_

James tore at Jeffrey's coat and lurched him back when the boy nearly made a run for it. He raised a fist and was ready to wallop him when they all hushed at the sound of beating hooves. Jeffrey and Sybil gasped. Through the shrouded mist, Star was charging toward them at full speed. James pulled the musket off his shoulder and Jeffrey gripped it tightly.

"No! You can't shoot him! Put that down!"

"Get your hands off, boy! Out of my way!" James bellowed.

He shoved Jeffrey hard onto the grass and raised his weapon at the horse's rider. Without flinching, he fired a deafening shot and the rider was immediately blown off.

"_Aahhhhh! Nooooo! Bogg!"_

Jeffrey's face went ashen after his initial scream of shock. He opened his mouth again, but no sound would come out. Only his eyes could react, and they burst forth with tears. He crawled forward on his knees, gasping for breath. Phineas couldn't be dead. 'No! I need you!" He gasped. "We need each…other!" His voice cracked with grief.

Star bucked and came to a standstill near Sybil and her captor, Phillip. He held the horse steady. James reset the musket. Sybil stared at the scene with astonishment and flickers of grief crossed her face. Her rescuer had given his life to help her. He was the bravest man she ever met. James lifted Jeffrey up by his curls and half dragged him across the road to where the body lay. Jeffrey shivered from head to toe as he stared at the motionless form; it was face down in the wet dirt and grass. His rage boiled within him and he tearfully attacked the outlaw.

"You dirty, rotten creep! How could you?" He fumed. "That was my…_my best friend!"_

Forgetting about the weapon in James' possession, Jeffrey continued to seize upon on him. James tossed up his hands and attempted to defend himself. His other partner, Trent, left Sybil and Phillip, and hurried to subdue the boy. He yanked Jeffrey off Phillip's back and tossed him on his hands and knees alongside the body. Jeffrey threw himself over it wailing.

After a moment, he grasped at the body's back and his fingers squeezed against a soft spot…too soft. He tapped his fingers along the body and then dug into the large bullet hole that had invaded both sides of the still form. He felt something grainy and sticky on his palms. The 'body' wasn't Phineas at all, but heavy burlap sacks of cornmeal and sugar roped tight and stuffed into clothing. They were covered over with the coat Phineas took from the soldier. The head was just a worn pillow shoved under a hat. Jeffrey buried his face, but couldn't contain his smile. He wiped his eyes and sat up. The stupid bandits didn't even think to check on the condition of the body. Sybil let out a scream and fought with Phillip to release her, but he held her closely.

"_Jeffrey look out! No!_ Don't shoot him!"

Jeffrey slowly turned his head and his gaze met the barrel of the musket. James finger was poised to go over the trigger. He had a devilish smirk on his face. Jeffrey's crying reduced to sniffles. He was thankful that Phineas had cleverly survived. He would save Sybil and carry on just as he had before he met him. The voyages had been fun, but now the danger had caught up to him. He closed his eyes and waited for James to do his deed.

"I've decided we can't have you slowing us down, boy! You can join your friend, wherever he is!"

**-Oo-**

"I'm right _here!"_ Phineas' voice resounded from the shadows.

Phineas raced toward them with Sybil's staff in hand. He thrust it into the ground and pole vaulted into James upper body, knocking the musket straight out of his hands. Phineas didn't let up. He immediately raised the staff and swung it against Trent, who was momentarily stunned by his appearance. The squat outlaw had the wind knocked out of him when the blunt end of the staff met his jaw. Phineas staggered back with a laugh when Jeffrey rushed into him for a solid hug.

"Bogg! I thought you were…_were…"_ Jeffrey refused to say the word and he just leaned against his friend for dear life.

Phineas tucked the staff under his arm and he brushed his hand over Jeffrey's hair and rocked him. Seeing the musket aimed at the boy had made his blood run cold. He heard what Jeffrey had said about needing him. The boy was right on both counts. He didn't know what he would do without Jeffrey's companionship. He loved Jeffrey as dear as a father would a son, even if he sometimes stumbled over telling him.

"No, Jeff. I promise you, I won't go out that easy…and I…I won't leave you…not yet anyway!"

Jeffrey peered at Phineas and smiled crookedly. He had to learn to stop underestimating his friend's prowess in the face of danger. They nodded to each other with an unspoken affection and Jeffrey pulled away, relieved.

Jeffrey looked down and then scrambled for the musket and picked it up. He turned it upon Phillip.

"You let her go, right now!" He demanded.

"Jeffrey! Be careful where you point that thing!" Phineas called to him with surprise.

The surge of adrenaline and power he felt holding the weapon was intense, but he also recollected on Phineas' earlier warnings about guns in the back of his mind. Jeffrey wagged it at Phillip, careful to keep his fingers away from the trigger, but close enough to bluff a threat.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Release her!"

Phillip tossed his arms up and Sybil rushed out of his clutches. She ran to Star and petted his muzzle. She led him back onto the path she had been following. Phineas resumed his attack on the others. He had the upper hand with the staff and brandished it against James, knocking him all over every time he tried to lunge for him. Phineas backed away toward Jeffrey. Phillip ran to help James up and the three bandits recoiled before the Voyagers. They were too intoxicated to continue their fight and didn't want to get shot at.

"All three of you get out of here! If you know what's good for ya, you'll hustle! Move it!" Phineas growled and Jeffrey kept the musket pointed.

The outlaws knew they were defeated. They turned quickly and raced back into the woods toward their campsite. The danger of their presence had finally passed. Sybil leaned against Star deeply relieved and hugged his neck while she cried. Phineas pulled off the omni and showed it to Jeffrey. The light was green. They both smiled, knowing their voyage had come to an end. Phineas lowered the staff and came toward Sybil. He put a hand upon her upper arm.

"Sybil, you must carry on this ride. You have nothing more to fear from them, they've gone. Are you okay?"

Sybil turned to him tiredly, but nodded. She still had a few more homes to reach if she wanted to make it back to her family by dawn. Her face blushed under Phineas' intense, but sympathetic expression and she hugged him.

"Mr. Bogg, I cannot thank you enough, you and Jeffrey…for saving my life this night. Those outlaws intended to hold me for ransom."

Phineas pulled away kindly and helped her mount Star. He gentlemanly held her hand as she positioned herself.

"Our thanks are knowing you are safe and that you will finish this important ride."

Jeffrey approached them and handed her the musket. "That's right. America needs you right now, Sybil. Whether you know it or not, you've made a _great_ contribution."

Jeffrey finally remembered what little facts were known of Sybil's historic ride. The following day Ludington's four hundred soldiers and other American troops would take the victory over Britain's drunken thousands and drive them back to the Long Island sound. General Washington would personally come to Ludington's home to thank and commend Sybil for her bravery. After that, she'd grow up and marry her childhood sweetheart. Jeffrey gazed up at her again, admiring how she fixed her mussed blonde hair under her bonnet and cloak. There was a new sensation dawning upon him and he felt a small prick to his heart. Was this how Phineas felt whenever he was attracted to a lady and had to leave her? Probably even more so since he was a grown up.

Phineas gave her back the staff. "This really came in handy, I might have chipped it some on the vault. What do you think, kid?"

"I'll say it was a 9.7, Bogg, great job! Those skills will really be useful if you wanna join a circus act."

"Neat, we can make a pit stop and talk it over with Barnum and Bailey." Phineas joked.

Sybil laughed slightly not sure what the numbers meant or who Barnum or Baily were. "I don't care if it broke in half, Mr. Bogg, just as long as it served its purpose." She leaned down and patted Jeffrey's cheek. Jeffrey smiled shyly and savored her touch.

"Thank you for your comfort, Jeffrey, and for holding that wicked bandit off." She shuddered.

Sybil straightened her shoulders and looked on ahead of her. It was time to continue. Phineas pulled Jeffrey away and then slapped Star from behind.

"Go, boy! You can make it!"

"You'll make it, Sybil!" Jeffrey called after her.

Star grunted and rode off with Sybil fearlessly shouting once more,

"_Muster at Ludingtons!"_

**The End.**


End file.
